Monsieur Whitlock
by knightfever
Summary: Une Bella un peu moins prude que d'habitude. Un Joli P'tit C*l. Un téléphone. Un sms lu. Une salle de classe. Mélangez le tout et venez découvrir cet OS !


Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Voici un petit OS sur mon couple hétéro phare du moment à savoir : un Jella !

C'est ma toute première histoire alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît !

Le Rated M n'est pas la pour la déco, alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir

Je tiens à préciser que tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer sans qui nous n'aurions jamais pu laisser libre à notre imagination au travers de ses livres.

Enjoy it !

* * *

**POV BELLA**

-Bella ! Bella, lève-toi ! Nom de dieu, tu es déjà en retard alors que c'est la rentrée ! S'époumona Charlie, mon père.

Réveil : 7h23.

J'étais pourtant bien décidée à dormir encore quelques minutes de plus... Bon, avouons le, j'aurais dormi encore une semaine pour rattraper toutes mes heures de sommeil manquées au profit de soirées bien arrosées. Ah ! Les vacances sont finies ! On reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes, on se lève, on essaie d'être à l'heure, les cours, maison, dodo. Oh, si ! Les devoirs aussi.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et m'extirpe à regrets de mon lit pour filer à la salle de bain me faire une toilette rapide. J'enfile mes collants noirs à motif géométriques que -merde!- je craque au passage, un short taille haute noir avec un t-shirt long et gris, et mes bottes favorites dans un état déjà bien avancé, ajoute une touche de maquillage et tente de discipliner ma tignasse longue et ondulée.

7H39.

Ok les amis, on est pas à l'avance alors on se bouge !

Je sors de la salle de bain, attrape sac, pomme, manteau, bonnet, clés, embrasse Charlie en deux temps trois mouvements et c'est parti pour ce minable lycée de Forks, dans cette bourgade tout aussi minable !  
J'enfile mon casque et enfourche mon bébé, la prunelle de mes yeux, ma Suzuki GSR 600 gagnée lors d'un pari. Ne jamais parier une moto que je n'embrasserais pas le premier mec avec sa copine que je croise. Merci Alcool.

Allé, faut pas traîner alors on fonce !

J'arrive sur le parking à 7h55 et m'accorde le plaisir d'une petite clope. On peut penser que je ferais allusion au temps en me plaignant de ce dernier mais non, la fraîcheur ne me dérange pas, pas moins la pluie ! On s'y fait. Après tout, à quoi cela servirait-il de toujours se lamenter pour quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas contrôler ?

Woooooooooooooow, doucement, doucement. A qui appartient ce joli petit cul moulé dans un pantalon aussi noir que mes collants ? Je n'eus pas le temps d'apercevoir son visage que le jeune homme s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. Un nouveau ? Peu importe. J'écrase ma cigarette, et me dépêche d'entrer.

-Hey Bella ! Attends moi ! Cria Angie, ma meilleure amie.

Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la soirée de l'avant-veille chez Mike, mais je fus heureuse de la retrouver :

-Ah Angie ! Je lui déposai un baiser sur les lèvres. C'était notre façon de se saluer ! Peut être étrange pour les autres, mais ça ne nous dérangeait absolument pas et sincèrement, on s'en foutait royalement que ça déplaise à quiconque. Allé, viens là, on est déjà en retard ! Au fait, j'ai vu un mec tout à l'heure. Nouveau apparemment ! Enfin, j'ai vu que son cul. Et quel cul ! M'extasiais-je.

-Je vois ça, ma poule ! Mate, t'as encore de la bave ici ! Me taquina-t-elle en m'essuyant le coin des lèvres.

-Je t'emmerde, je me renfrognais gentiment et lui tira la langue.

Elle explosa de rire et après avoir rapidement récupérer nos emplois du temps, elle me tira par la manche pour me forcer à entrer dans la classe de maths où nous nous asseyons au fond à gauche.

-Ok les enfants on se dépêche, on s'assoit ! Je sais que vous devez avoir des milliers de choses à vous dire, mais faites durer le suspens encore un peu et concentrez vous sur le programme passionnant de mathématiques ! Essaya le prof de calmer la classe.

Rire général de la classe.

_Tu m'étonnes, c'est qu'il a le sens de l'humour, celui-là. Aurait pas sucé un clown avant de venir ? _

Au moins, il aura réussi à capter l'attention de la classe et de par ce fait, à la calmer.

_Bien joué, gringo ! _

L'heure passa rapidement. Avec Angie, nous nous séparâmes pour qu'elle rejoigne son cours de SVT et moi de français. Je m'installe rapidement à une table un peu au fond et attend patiemment que le prof arrive. _Surprise _! Joli p'tit cul fait son entrée et... se présente comme le prof' :

-Okay tout le monde, un peu de silence ! Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Mr. Withlock et suis le remplaçant de votre ancienne professeur, madame Delacroix pendant un mois, déclara Joli-p'tit... .

Dieu ! Comment je vais faire pour me concentrer, maintenant ?!

Parce qu'en plus de son cul ? Une mâchoire carrée, des cheveux d'une teinte d'or mêlée à quelques mèches plus foncées, des yeux d'un gris métallique complètement hypnotisants, une bouche sensuelle que j'aimerais sentir partout sur moi, un corps musclé juste assez pour y glisser mes mains...

_REVEILLE TOOOOOI IDIOTE, C'EST TON PROF ! _tenta de me réprimander ma conscience.

_Oh tais-toi et laisse moi fantasmer cette chair fraîche..._

J'entendis au loin les gloussements puérils de Jessica et sa clique de poufiasses, perdue dans ma propre contemplation. Pour ma défense, certes, je bavais tout comme elles mais à la différence, je savais rester discrète.

_Mon dieu mais quel canon !_

Je repris mes esprits et décida de me concentrer sur la voix de velours de Môsieur Withlock.

-... Bien comme je vous disais, la langue française est, comme vous le savez, l'une des langues les plus difficiles à apprendre tout comme le mandarin, mais l'une des langues les plus jolies... expliqua-t-il

Il faut que j'envoie un message à Angie :

**Pétasse, Joli P'tit Cul est mon prof de français ! Jésus mais qu'il est sexy ! Un appel au sexe ! Honte à toi de ne pas avoir choisi français avec moi ! Il nous blablate à propos de la langue française, comme quoi elle est jolie... Moi j'en connais une bien plus jolie qui serait magnifique sur mon corps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !;) B.**

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de recevoir la réponse. Mr. Withlock me prit mon portable des mains et lu mon message. Pas gênée pour un sous je lui décerne mon sourire le plus narquois. Je vis ses yeux s'assombrir quand il me dit :

-Bien mademoiselle Swan, je garde votre téléphone et vous attends à la fin du cours. Nous aurons une petite discussion, afin que je vous apprenne le respect que vous ne semblez pas avoir.

_Outch_. Elle pique, celle là. Je hoche la tête, signe pour lui que le message est reçu 5/5 et le cours continu, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Alors que de mon côté je me triture les méninges pour savoir quelles seront le conséquences, la cloche sonne et l'heure fatidique est arrivée. Je range mes affaires doucement et le rejoint à son bureau où il est resté assis avec une expression impassible.

-Mademoiselle Swan, je n'ai pas encore bien réfléchi à la sanction que je vous administrerai. De ce fait, vous reviendrai ici ce soir après vos cours, pour que nous nous entretenons sur cette histoire.

Je le fixai, et le monde s'arrêta de tourner. Il n'y avait que lui, moi et cette putain de tension sexuelle autour de nous. Je ne savais comment réagir, j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus pour qu'il me sanctionne maintenant. Sur son bureau. Je me retins de gémir en imaginant la scène et murmurai à la place un « Bien monsieur ».

Je sorti précipitamment sans manquer de trébucher au passage. Je suis bonne à me torturer psychologiquement encore quelques heures...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**POV JASPER**

Je démarre ma deuxième heure de cours et je rentre dans une salle agitée. Je me présente à toute la classe, étant donné que je suis nouveau ici :

-Okay tout le monde, un peu de silence ! Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Mr. Withlock et suis le remplaçant pendant un mois de votre ancienne professeur, madame Delacroix, déclarais-je.

Je fais le tour de la classe et remarque une magnifique brune au fond, assise, avec un style que j'adore, mystérieusement sexy...

_Hey doucement cow-boy, c'est une élève bon sang ! _

_Ouais, mais qu'est ce qu'elle est sexy... J'en ferais bien mon quatre heure..._

_Tu es irrécupérable, obsédé !_

C'est vrai que ma conscience n'a pas tout à fait tort ! Mais qu'y puis-je ? Je ne suis qu'un homme... qui sait se contrôler, certes, mais un homme tout de même.

Je reprends ma tirade, mais évidemment à force de la mater, je la surprends en train de se baisser et découvre la naissance d'une poitrine laiteuse, qui semblerait bien convenir à la taille de mes mains... _STOP_, me réprimandais-je. Je me secouai intérieurement de gauche à droite afin d'enlever une énième vision de son corps dans une certaine posture. Je la vois prendre son téléphone et taper sur les touches. Encore une qui doit discuter avec son copain. Parce que c'est vrai, elle doit sûrement en avoir un. Je fonce comme une flèche sur elle et lui arrache presque le téléphone des mains et lis :

**Pétasse, Joli P'tit Cul est mon prof de français ! Jésus mais qu'il est sexy ! Un appel au sexe ! Honte à toi de ne pas avoir choisi français avec moi ! Il nous blablate à propos de la langue française, comme quoi elle est jolie... Moi j'en connais une bien plus jolie qui serait magnifique sur mon corps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !;) B.**

Mon dieu. C'est bien la première fois que je surprend une conversation de la sorte. Je ne sais comment réagir, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir excité du fait qu'elle parle de moi de cette façon... Mes yeux doivent s'être assombris et je commence à m'imaginer des histoires salaces avec elle et moi en personnages principaux. Il faut que je me reprenne dès maintenant ! Après tout, je suis son professeur :

-Bien mademoiselle Swan, je garde votre téléphone et vous attends à la fin du cours. Nous aurons une petite discussion, afin que je vous apprenne le respect que vous ne semblez pas avoir.

La cloche sonne. Enfin ! C'est que le matin, les élèves ne sont pas très réactifs. Un peu timides aussi étant donné que je suis nouveau. Je m'assois à mon bureau et attends patiemment qu'Isabella range doucement ses affaires et qu'elle vienne me retrouver.

-Mademoiselle Swan, je n'ai pas encore bien réfléchi à la sanction que je vous administrerai. De ce fait, vous reviendrai ici ce soir après vos cours, pour que nous nous entretenons sur cette histoire.

Et elle ne détacha pas ses yeux des miens, et la tension sexuelle qui y régnait déjà grimpa de deux étages. Ce ne fut qu'un chuchotis que j'eus du mal à entendre lorsqu'elle me répondit un « Bien monsieur » qui m'excita un peu plus d'avantage. Et elle partie rapidement, se prenant au passage un obstacle invisible qui la fit trébucher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**POV BELLA**

Plus que cinq minutes. Cinq minutes avant que je ramasse mes affaires et me dirige vers la salle de mon professeur afin d'y recevoir mon châtiment. J'appréhende, ne sachant pas ce qu'il va dire, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir complètement excitée par la situation. J'aurais bien besoin de relâcher toute cette tension sexuelle une fois chez moi !

_Driiiiiiiiiiiing ! _

Aaaah le gong fatal a retentit ! Je ne pu m'empêcher de ranger avec empressement toutes mes affaires et de me dépêcher d'aller dans sa salle. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée devant que je me stoppai net. Je soufflai un bon coup et pris la peine d'entrer sans même avoir toquer. Il était seul. Il releva doucement la tête et n'eut, pour changer, aucune réaction quand il m'aperçut :

-Mademoiselle Swan ! Bien, il semble que vous ayez décidé de prendre vos responsabilités jusqu'au bout et de m'obéir. Asseyez-vous. Dit-il durement alors qu'il se levait lui-même et allait fermer la porte.

Il m'excite avec ses ordres, putain ! Mais je reste immobile, impassible face à son bureau. Il retourna s'asseoir.

-Pourquoi ce changement d'avis soudain, mademoiselle Swan ? Cela vous allez pourtant tellement bien de m'obéir.

Je haussa les épaules :

-C'est une remarque déplacée, monsieur, osais-je.

-Et bien comme ça, nous sommes à égalité, mademoiselle, répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

_Touchée._

-Pour ceci, je suis désolée, monsieur, mais je compte pas revenir sur mes propos. J'assume les conséquences de mes paroles que vous n'étiez pas censé voir.

-Vraiment, mademoiselle ? Vous assumez toutes les conséquences ?

Il tournait autour de moi tel un félin, me faisant tourner la tête un peu plus que quand il me parlait.  
Et là, il se déplaça à une telle vitesse que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. Mais quand bien même il m'aurait laissé le temps, je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Il envoya valser les affaires de son bureau, m'attrapa par la taille, me plaqua sauvagement contre ce dernier et m'embrassa avec fougue. Je ne mis que quelques secondes à réagir et répondis à son baiser avec empressement et ardeur folle, comme si le fait de l'embrasser me procurait de l'oxygène. Notre baiser dura un moment avant que je ne décide de le pousser afin qu'il se relève. Il me regarda avec étonnement et je m'empressai de lui dire :

-Oh oui j'assume, et j'espère que vous aussi.

Et ce fut à mon tour de me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et il me plaqua sur le mur à côté du tableau. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Dieu que c'est bon quand c'est animal. Excitée comme jamais je frottai mon entre-jambe contre la sienne, nous faisant gémir tous les deux tandis qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou. Il me déposa à terre et je l'emmena s'asseoir à son bureau où je me mis à califourchon sur lui. J'enlevai sa chemise blanche et traça une ligne à coup de langue et de baisers mouillés de son cou à ses tétons que je taquinais avec mec dents. Je continuai de me frotter contre sa cuisse, déclenchant une multitude de sensations dans tout mon corps.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**POV JASPER**

J'étais fou. Fou de son corps. J'avais une envie d'elle qui dépassait tout entendement. Je me consumai de plaisir alors que nous n'en étions qu'au préliminaires. Sa manière de se frotter contre moi... Ça c'était de la baise. Simple. Animal. Comme je les aime. Et elle en voulait tout autant que moi. Je repris les rênes et l'asseyait sur le bord du bureau où je déchirai presque son t-shirt et m'attaquai sauvagement à son cou. Je mordillai et léchai ses tétons au dessus de son tellement sexy soutien-gorge noir dentelé, puis fini par le dégrafer pour m'attaquer directement à sa peau nue.

-Oh putain de merde ! Gémissa-t-elle en s'arquant sur le bureau.

Et quelle poitrine elle avait ! Ronde et ferme. Ni trop grosse, ni pas assez. Je continuai de cajoler ses mamelons à tour de rôle tandis que mes mains s'aventuraient plus bas, à la rencontre de son short que je m'empressai d'enlever ainsi que ses collants que je m'empressai de déchirer. Pas le temps de faire dans le délicat. Je la forçai à s'allonger sur le bureau tandis que j'allai mordiller l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant toujours plus haut, rencontrant son tanga. Bien qu'assorti et aussi sexy que le haut, je me dépêchai d'enlever. J'admirai la vue de son mont luisant de plaisir et allai déposer un coup de langue sur toute sa longueur.

-OH MON DIEU ! Cria-t-elle presque.

-Appelle moi Jasper, la taquinais-je, lui faisant un clin d'œil et mettant ma main sur sa bouche pour éviter d'alerter les dernières personnes présentes dans le lycée.

Ainsi je continuai de la lécher, de la mordiller, de la pénétrer avec ma langue, d'aspirer son clitoris alors qu'elle gémissait et criait sous ma main. Et elle redoubla de cris alors que j'ajoutais mes doigts à la fête, la pénétrant d'un, deux, puis trois doigts alors qu'elle mouillait encore plus.

-OH PUTAIN JASPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !

Son cri fut heureusement étouffé de ma main alors qu'elle se confondait en spasmes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**POV BELLA**

Alors que je me remettais de mon fabuleux orgasme, j'inversais les rôles et se fut à son tour de se retrouver allongé. J'en profitai pour mettre mes jambes de chaque côté de ses cuisses et de l'embrasser longuement. Je descendis vers le cou que je mordillai, puis vers ses pectoraux, ses abdos, son bas-ventre en le griffant légèrement de mes ongles. J'enlevai son pantalon et son boxer dans la foulée et découvris l'imposance de son sexe que je pris aussitôt en bouche. Je commençai à le sucer en jouant avec ma langue sur son gland, le prenant aussi profondément que possible. J'ajoutai ma main à la base de sa bite et utilisai l'autre pour malaxer ses boules. Au bord de l'extase il me dit d'une voix rauque absolument sexuelle :

-Mon dieu, tu suces tellement bien, Isabella !

J'augmentai la cadence et il vint dans ma bouche. J'avalai le tout sans plus de cérémonie. Il se releva et m'entraîna à sa suite pour me faire me pencher sur le bureau avec les jambes écartées. Il me prit fort et dès la première pénétration, je gémis fort et longuement. Il me baisait vite, fort, comme j'aimais. Nous étions en symbiose, je voyais des étoiles. C'était magique. Puissant. Bestial. Il se retira de moi et je gémis de frustration cette fois. Il me retourna, me plaqua contre le mur, souleva ma jambe et me pris de nouveau. Vive la souplesse ! C'était divin. Céleste. Exquis.

-MON DIEU JASPER, OUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIII !

J'atteignis le septième ciel et je m'époumonai dans sa bouche tandis qu'il venait en moi en m'embrassant. J'avais de violents spasmes et mes yeux se révulsaient sous le foudroiement du plaisir. Essoufflés et pantelants, nous nous remîmes de nos émotions difficilement.

-C'était... quelque chose ! Magique. Je recommencerai des centaines de fois, si c'était à refaire. Avouais-je, les joues encore rosies de l'effort.

-Recommence quand tu veux, ma belle. J'ai pris un pieds d'enfer... me répondit-t-il, non sans un clin d'œil suggestif

Il me rendit mon téléphone. J'attrapai mes affaires en riant. Nous nous rhabillâmes et je rentrai chez moi. Sur le parking, il me scruta, étonné :

-C'e... C'est à toi ? Tu as une Suzuki GSR 600 ?!

-Non, non, je l'ai volée ! Répliquais-je, le taquinant.

-Aaaaah mademoiselle Swan joue dans le sarcasme ? Très bien, rira bien qui rira le dernier, ma belle. Ajouta-t-il, dans un sourire en coin avec un clin d'œil

-Mais j'attends l'exécution de votre menace avec impatience, monsieur Withlock ! Répliquais-je, joueuse.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir vos avis en postant une review !

Bien à vous,

knightfever

PS: désolée pour les fautes !


End file.
